1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for a teleconference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, teleconferences are usually held between remote places by utilizing a plurality of television cameras and are widely employed. Particularly, the teleconference is utilized for a conference between remote branches of a firm. In the teleconference system, it is necessary to provide a plurality of television receivers (below, TV), TV cameras, and a control system for control thereof. Further, it is necessary to provide a communication line for the control system.
In the teleconference, one of the TV cameras is used for taking an image the attendants, and the other is used for taking the image of the surroundings. In this case, the camera for the attendants is rotated depending on the speaker. While, the camera for the surrounding is not rotated but is fixed to a predetermined location. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the follow-up characteristics of a visual image when the speaker changes.